This invention relates to an IC card having supporting members which penetrate and secure a module contained therein.
In FIG. 6 which shows the structure of a conventional laminated IC card, a module 23 fits inside a hole 25 provided to a core member 24 and two resin sheets 26 and 27 are pasted sandwichingly thereonto from both sides. The portion of the card containing the module 23 therefore looks as shown in FIG. 7. As can be understood clearly from FIG. 8 which is a sectional view of an IC card of this type, the module is frequently subjected to bending forces from both end sections. If the card is repeatedly bent, therefore, cracks are likely to develop in the module.
Some IC cards are not of a laminated structure but are formed merely by insertion into a core member as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 wherein numerals 28, 29 and 30 respectively indicate a module, the core member into which the module 28 is inserted and a resin sheet. IC cards of these types have the problem of the module popping out of the main body when the card is bent even slightly.